The End of the Power Rangers
The End of the Power Rangers is the two part season finale of Power Rangers Wild Force and the conclusion of the four-episode endgame arc. Not unlike Doomsday and Countdown to Destruction, the episode was intended to be the series finale of the Power Rangers franchise, as the show had been cancelled by Disney. However, the company was persuaded into moving the series to New Zealand to cut production costs, allowing the franchise to continue for another seven seasons before another attempt at cancellation. The End of the Power Rangers was aired as an hour long special and marks the death of the Wild Zords (who are later revived), Master Org and Animus/Kite. Synopsis Master Org returns from an presumed death and attacks the Rangers with his new form. He destroys all the Wild Zords and strips the Rangers powers. The Wild Zords return from the dead, along with other Wild Zords of the world, and destroy Master Org with an Ultra Roar. The Org Heart is subsequently destroyed by the Rangers after their powers are restored. Plot Part One Up on the Animarium, the Rangers and Princess Shayla are happily celebrating with a party, believing the Org threat to finally be over. But the jubilation soon gives way to sadness when they realize that with the Orgs gone, their tenure as Power Rangers is over. The Rangers soon go back to Earth for a while and ponder over what they will do next. Cole asks Taylor if she would return to the Air Force once she retires as a Ranger, but she is unsure, as she claims that the only reason she ever joined was to find the Animarium, but goes on to say that they will 'go on living' like anyone. With his mission in Turtle Cove seemingly over, Merrick decides to leave Willy's Roadhouse, almost without saying goodbye to Willy himself. When asked what next lies ahead for him, Merrick is unsure, as the world is so much different from what he remembered. Back on the Animarium, Princess Shayla, although depressed as well, says that all things come to an end and that she will miss the Rangers. But it's not over yet. In the ruins of the Nexus, a shining green light glows, and the Org Heart begins to rise from where Master Org's vessel had crumbled to sand in the previous episode. Princess Shayla hears the mystical pond beginning to bubble ominously, and as she approaches it a watery explosion occurs and she alerts the Rangers immediately. This means that the most powerful Org ever has surfaced. The Rangers arrive in the city and are shocked to find the grounds, trees, statues and buildings covered in vines, and soon realize what the cause is, much to their horror. The culprit is none other than Master Org himself, and because he had consumed the Org Heart, he now bares a full Org body comprising of both his Dukes and his three Generals. Cole announces that it's time to finish the Orgs once and for all, and the six Rangers morph. The Rangers charge toward Master Org but are knocked off their feet without a hitch and are brutally beaten. No matter what they do, they cannot seem to put a scratch on him. Not even Cole's Animarium Armor does any good, as Master Org clips one of Cole's wings with the Nexus Blade (previously used by the three Org Generals). After knocking the Rangers down with a blast from the Nexus Blade, he grows to gigantic size, and the Rangers are surprised that he is able to do so without Toxica's growth seeds. Then, to the Rangers' surprise and delight, Animus shows up to fight Master Org once again for the first time in 3000 years. This doesn't scare Master Org even a tad, and is more than happy to destroy Animus once again. Both he and Master Org engage in battle just before Princess Shayla arrives to escort the Rangers to safety, saying that Master Org is far too powerful for them. While the other Rangers agree to leave with her (they summon the Wild Force Rider and Savage Cycles respectively), Merrick refuses to go, feeling ashamed that he was not able to defeat Master Org in time to save Animus in the battle 3000 years ago. Princess Shayla reluctantly lets him go as she leaves with the Rangers, and Merrick calls for his Wild Zords and forms the Predazord, just in time to stop Master Org from finishing Animus and knocking him back. The two old friends agree to fight alongside each other once more, but despite their combined final strike moves, they are unable to even touch Master Org who then fiercely strikes both the Predazord and Animus and the blow proves to be fatal. Merrick falls from the Predazord and demorphs, and then looks up in horror as both it and Animus are destroyed. Merrick's Animal Crystals then appear in front of him and shatter to pieces, and to make matters worse, with the Wolf Zord destroyed, his Lunar Caller vanishes from his wrist. He then spots Animus's human form, Kite, on the ground feet away from him, weak and unconscious. But before Master Org can stomp the two to death, the Animarium swerves into the scene, knocks Master Org back and the two are beamed up safely before the island ascends back into the sky. Back in the sky on the Animarium, Kite, as Merrick holds him, apologizes to the Rangers for not being powerful enough to help the defeat Master Org. He assures the Rangers that they will someday meet again, and tells them to remember that they are the Guardians of the Earth before turning into gold dust and dying in Merrick's arms. Animus was gone, Master Org had destroyed him for the second time. But the Rangers' moment of mourning is cut short when Master Org ascends his way onto the Animarium and prepares to destroy it and the rest of the Wild Zords, just as he did Animaria. The Falcon Zord emerges and is the first to charge Master Org, but doesn't even get a chance to touch him, as he is instantly destroyed by the Nexus Blade. Cole's Falcon Crystal then shatters in his hand. But the Wild Zords refuse to go down without a fight, and neither do the five remaining Rangers, and they all vow to fight to protect both the Animarium and the Earth. The Rangers morph and summon the Kongazord Striker, but the fight against Master Org is far from easy. The Elephant, Deer and Giraffe Zords come to assist the Rangers in battle. The Deer Zord is able to stun and paralyze Master Org, who stands still and drops his weapon, giving the Rangers the opportunity to take him out. They are able to destroy his body, but the celebration is short-lived as they notice the Org Heart has survived and is still beating. Master Org's body is reformed and he then destroys the Deer Zord before it can attack again. The Elephant and Giraffe Zords are the next to be destroyed, and both Max and Alyssa are heavily shaken and in tears over their lost Zords and shattered Animal Crystals. Enraged, Cole has the Kongazord charge at Master Org, but he wastes no time in impaling the Kongazord, fatally wounding it and flinging it into the air. The five Wild Zords forming it separate and are destroyed, along with the Soul Bird. The Rangers fall to the ground, demorphed, and all five of the Animal Crystals representing the five destroyed Wild Zords shatter to pieces right in front of them and they are further devastated and seem to be losing hope. But the Red Lion roars with determination, and the rest of the original five Wild Zords are just as eager to continue fighting, whatever the cost. The Rangers reluctantly accept this, and their optimism is restored once the Wild Force Megazord is formed and it lands a few good blows on Master Org. The Megazord then performs the Wild Force Mega Roar and aims it directly at Master Org, but unluckily for both the Rangers and the Megazord, Master Org deflects the blast into the ground and appears completely unharmed. He then proceeds to use a whirlwind attack on the Megazord and is then ready to finish the last of the Wild Zords once and for all. Danny encourages the last five Wild Zords to never give up, but Master Org finishes off the Megazord without a hitch. The Wild Zords separate and fall to the ground weakened from the Org master's blow. Master Org then finishes off each of the last remaining Wild Zords with strikes from the Nexus Blade. The Rangers hysterically call out to their respective Wild Zords as they are destroyed one by one and their Animal Crystals shatter. Cole holds his Lion Crystal tight in his hands just before it shatters, and then calls out for the Red Lion one last time, but the Wild Zords are all gone. The Rangers are left distraught and within seconds, their Growl Phones disappear and like Merrick, they are now powerless. Master Org gloats that the Wild Zords are now finally extinct, and with none of them left to protect the Earth, he announces that the human race will soon perish as well. He then plunges the Nexus Blade into the ground, causing the Animarium to quake violently. Master Org then leaves as the Animarium begins to fall out of the sky. Master Org returns to Earth and announces to the humans below that their time is over, and that the age of Orgs has begun. He darkens the sky, creates a terrible lightning storm and kills all plant life in the area as he unleashes an army of Putrids which immediately begin attacking Turtle Cove's terrified citizens. The Animarium continues to plummet towards Earth, and the now-powerless Rangers and the Princess cling to whatever they can for dear life... Part Two The Animarium finishes its descent and lands where it originally came from, it's spot in Turtle Lake. The Rangers and the Princess have survived and notice Master Org terrorizing the city. Cole is determined to stop him no matter what, but with no Zords and no way of morphing, the other Rangers don't see how it's possible to stop him and consider even trying to be hopeless. But Cole assures them that they can still make a difference as long as their hearts continue to beat, and the Rangers remind themselves to never give up. They head for the city while Princess Shayla stays behind and tells them to be careful. When the Rangers arrive in the city, they find the Putrids rampaging all around them and take them on, struggling as they do but they refuse to back down. After seeing a boy in danger and screaming for help, Cole angrily springs into action and rides a vine over to where he is, saves him from a group of Putrids and returns him to his parents. Once the family leaves for safety, Cole shouts out to his fellow Rangers that the fight isn't over yet. The Rangers rise back to their feet and take down many Putrids one by one, and Cole climbs the stairway to a rooftop and then, with all of his strength and determination and hoping to strike Master Org with any strength he has left, takes a vine and swings directly at Master Org, only to be swatted away like a fly. The other Rangers rush to the rooftop and help Cole to his feet. They all charge at Master Org but he easily blows them off their feet and mocks them, saying that they have no chance of stopping him without their powers. The Rangers arise once more and Cole states that even with their powers and Wild Zords gone, the spirit of the Wild Zords still lives within all of them, declaring their names and proudly reaffirming their commitment as Guardians of the Earth. No matter what happens, they refuse to go down without a fight. Master Org prepares to finish them once and for all, when suddenly the darkness lifts and dozens, if not hundreds, of colored orbs descend from the sky as daylight is restored, some of which strike Master Org and wipe out the remaining Putrids on the streets. Suddenly, the Rangers see that each orb flying above in the sky contains a different Wild Zord (the Rat, Peacock, Zebra and Stingray Zords are all identified). Princess Shayla realizes that all of the Wild Zords have returned, including all of the ones that the Rangers had never found. Just then, the Lion, Eagle, Shark, Bison, Tiger and Wolf Wild Zords appear to the Rangers, exciting them all and filling them with joy and hope once again, and return their Animal Crystals to them, restoring their powers. Cole then states that the Power Rangers are back, and are stronger than ever. As the Wild Zords are all restored, Master Org can't believe what's happening. But the Rangers tell Master Org that life always finds a way, that the Wild Zords are anything but extinct, and that when humans and animals work together to save the planet, there is no way that they can ever be beaten. Merrick finally adds that even in the darkest of times, good always prevails. The Rangers and Wild Zords then all hit Master Org with an Ultra Roar. This destroys his body, and once again the Org Heart is left behind, floating where the Org master's body had stood a second ago. Before he can reform, the Rangers form the Jungle Sword and use the Savage Slash to destroy the Org Heart, finally ending Master Org's reign of terror forever and putting an end to the Orgs for good. Later on the Animarium, Cole thanks the Red Lion for choosing him and tells him that they will always be together in their hearts. With the Org threat truly gone and the Wild Zords all returned to the Animarium, it is unfortunately time for the Rangers to say their goodbyes to them and Princess Shayla. She thanks the Rangers gracefully and tells them that she will return with the Animarium to the sky, where the Wild Zords will be safe and where they will stay until the day comes when the Earth needs them once again. The Rangers are saddened, always imagining that they would never see the day where they had to say goodbye to their lives as Rangers, and turn over their jackets and morphers to Princess Shayla when she asks for them. Merrick urges Princess Shayla to let him go with her, as it is his sworn duty to protect her, but she in return urges him to stay on Earth with the others. He reluctantly agrees and does not argue against her wish. The Rangers soon leave the Animarium, just before Princess Shayla uses her power to ascend it back into the sky for all to see, proving the legend of Animaria to be true. Later on, Cole visits his parents' graves, telling them that he, the Earth and the Animarium are all safe and that they can finally rest in peace. He also visits Viktor Adler's grave and hopes that perhaps he would finally know peace as well after his evil soul is gone. Cole then goes on to use his love for animals to help them using his talents. Taylor returns to the U.S. Air Force, where she is welcomed back as a hero and is also a hot topic for discussion among the cadets due to her mysterious and lengthy disappearance. When asked questions and hearing speculation about this, she responds by saying that they had read too many fairy tales. In the sky, she flies alongside the Eagle Zord every single day. Danny and Max decide to go traveling and visit many interesting places around the world, keeping their friends apprised of their adventures through postcards. Merrick chooses to wander the globe in search of his next adventure, and is accompanied by an 'old friend,' Zen-Aku, who has mysteriously returned but has reformed, saying that he and Merrick have a lot in common and are both lone wolves in search of redemption. Although he initially assures him that his path is to walk alone, Merrick allows him to tag along if he pleases, and Zen-Aku encourages him to lead the way. With that, a teacher finishes telling her kindergarten class the story of the Wild Force Power Rangers. One of the children asks what happened to Alyssa, to be told Alyssa finished college and became a teacher. One of the children asks the teacher if the story is real or made-up... and it's revealed the teacher ''is '' Alyssa, and she asks the class what they think as she looks over to the photo taken of the Rangers and the Princess at their last party on the Animarium, revealing the story to be true. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Ilia Volok as Master Org (voice) *Sin Wong as Toxica *Lex Lang as Zen-Aku (voice) *J.D. Hall as Willie *Ryan Goldstein as Kite *Charles Gideon Davis as Animus (voice) *Dave Mallow as Narrator *Dominic Scott Kay as Little Boy *Palmer Davis as Boy's Mother *Chad Haywood as Pilot #2 *Ryan Hansen as Pilot #3 *Michael Len as Kindergarten Student #3 *Eternity Bruce as Kindergarten Student #2 *Jake Picker as Kindergarten Student #1 Notes *This is the final time everything but Red Lion Wildzord will be seen (outside of Archived Footage). The Red Lion Wildzord would later reappear for the episode A Lion's Alliance in Power Rangers Super Megaforce as an auxiliary zord 12 years later. **The Animarium would also reappear in the episode A Lion's Alliance. *This is the last episode to be shot in the United States as well as the final episode produced by MMPR Productions. * This marks the final unmorphed appearances of the Wild Force Rangers. They later appeared morphed in Legendary Battle. * This marks the final appearance of the Wild Force Megazord, Predazord, Animus and Princess Shayla. * Part I features a unique morphing sequence for the Wild Force Rangers. * The original foot fall sounds for the Megazords from Mighty Morphin to Lightspeed Rescue briefly returns for this episode. * This is the last episode to use the 1996 Saban Entertainment logo. * The scene where Princess Shayla requests the Rangers return their jackets was met with ridicule by the fandom. * Zen-Aku was originally supposed to return without his horn, but the crew had forgotten to remove it before filming. * Cole was originally supposed to have been shown becoming a veterinarian. This is similar to his sentai counterpart Kakeru Shishi. * Cole's gravestone is missing when he visits his parents, with those of his parents moved closer together. It can be presumed that Cole revealed himself to the authorities following the final battle with Master Org. * A scene featuring Jindrax and Toxica feeding an elephant growth seeds was removed from the final cut. * Kendall was also supposed to have reunited with Danny and gone on his and Max's trip around the world with them. Errors *The Rangers were surprised that Master Org could grow giant unaided, however they had previously seen Retinax and Zen-Aku do the same thing. *The Animarium was grossly undersized when it collided with Master Org. *Merrick referred to the Hammerhead Shark Wild Zord as simply 'Shark'. *Merrick had his Lunar Caller back on when Kite died, despite it vanishing a minute earlier in the previous scene. *Max and Alyssa had their jackets on when Merrick took his off. *During the powering of the Jungle Sword, Merrick is missing from the initial shot. This error occurs because they reaplaced the shot from Episode 51 with the one from Darkness Awakening . There is virtually no reasaon for them to have done this as the shot was 100% usable. See Also (Part 1) (fight footage and story) (Part 2) (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Wild Force Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode